marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Gallery
SHIELD.png|S.H.I.E.L.D. Logo|link=SHIELD (Earth-1010) S.H.I.E.L.D..png|link=SHIELD (Earth-1010) Agent Phil Coulson.png|Director Phil Coulson|link=Phillip Coulson (Earth-1010) Skye.png|Skye|link=Skye (Earth-1010) Melinda May.png|Melinda May|link=Melinda May (Earth-1010) Leo Fitz.png|Leo Fitz|link=Leo Fitz (Earth-1010) Jemma Simmons.png|Jemma Simmons|link=Jemma Simmons (Earth-1010) Antoine Triplett.png|Antoine Triplett|link=Antoine Triplett (Earth-1010) Mockingbird.png|Barbara Morse|link=Barbara Morse (Earth-1010) Lance Hunter.png|Lance Hunter|link=Lance Hunter (Earth-1010) Alphonso Mackenzie.png|Alphonso Mackenzie|link=Alphonso Mackenzie (Earth-1010) Agent Nekhene.png|Agent Nekhene/Cerulean Garrard|link=Cerulean Garrard (Earth-1010) Nick Fury.png|Nick Fury (formerly)|link=Nicholas Fury (Earth-1010) Maria Hill.png|Maria Hill (formerly)|link=Maria Hill (Earth-1010) 622px-IMG 1608.PNG|Natasha Romanoff (formerly)|link=Natasha Romanoff (Earth-1010) Hawkeye.png|Clinton Barton (formerly)|link=Clinton Barton (Earth-1010) Captain Steve Rogers.png|Captain Steve Rogers (formerly)|link=Steven Rogers (Earth-1010) Falcon.png|Falcon / Samuel Wilson (formerly)|link=Samuel Wilson (Earth-1010) Victoria Hand (Earth-1010) 001.png|Victoria Hand (formerly)|link=Victoria Hand (Earth-1010) Stan Lee (Earth-1010).png|Stan Lee (formerly)|link=Stan Lee (Earth-1010) Eric Koenig.jpg|Eric Koenig (formerly)|link=Eric Koenig (Earth-1010) Agent Evans.png|Tanner Evans (formerly)|link=Tanner Evans (Earth-1010) Sharon Carter.jpg|Agent 13/Sharon Carter (formerly)|link=Sharon Carter (Earth-1010) Doctor Streiten (Earth-1010).jpg|Dr. Streiten (formerly)|link=Doctor Streiten (Earth-1010) Daredevil.png|Daredevil (former asset)|link=Matthew Murdock (Earth-1010) Elektra.png|Elektra (former asset)|link=Elektra Natchios (Earth-1010) Howard Stark.JPG|Howard Stark (former director, deceased)|link=Howard Stark (Earth-1010) Peggy Carter.jpg|Peggy Carter (formerly)|link=Margaret Carter (Earth-1010) James Roger.png|James Roger (formerly)|link=James Roger (Earth-1010) Jasper Sitwell.png|Jasper Sitwell (formerly)|link=Jasper Sitwell (Earth-1010) Brock Rumlow.png|Brock Rumlow (formerly)|link=Brock Rumlow (Earth-1010) John Garrett.jpg|John Garrett (formerly)|link=John Garrett (Earth-1010) Grant Ward.png|Grant Ward (formerly)|link=Grant Ward (Earth-1010) Agent Shaffer.png|Rebecca Shaffer (formerly)|link=Rebecca Shaffer (Earth-1010) Agent Sosi.png|Rafael Sosi (formerly)|link=Rafael Sosi (Earth-1010) TactVsBW-HawkVsHam.png|Hawkeye and Black Widow fighting against Hammer and Tactical Force|link=Hydra Four (A!) AvVsHydraFour.png|The Avengers fighting the Hydra Four|link=Hydra Four (A!) HydraFourCounter.png|Hydra Four counter attacks|link=Hydra Four (A!) AgentRogerVsHydraAgent.png|Agent Roger shooting a HYDRA Agent|link=Hydra Four (A!) PowerArmorHitAgentRoger.png|The Hydra Power Armor punching Agent Roger|link=Hydra Four (A!) FurytotheRescue.png|Colonel Nick Fury saving Agent Roger from the Hydra Power Armor|link=Hydra Four (A!) HillCallPym.png|Maria Hill calls Henry Pym|link=Stings and Bites (A!) GirlPower.png|Black Widow kicks Enchantress in the face|link=Stings and Bites (A!) SorceryBlasting.png|Enchantress shooting a blast at Black Widow, Wasp and Hank Pym|link=Stings and Bites (A!) WhichWaspisWhasp.png|Two Wasps|link=Stings and Bites (A!) ZemoPymvanDyneRomanoffEnchantressExecutionerTheRaft.png|The Avengers captured|link=Stings and Bites (A!) BullseyeAttackElektraDaredevilHawk.png|Bullseye attacking Hawkeye, Elektra and Daredevil|link=Targeted (A!) BullseyeAttacked.png|Hawkeye, Elektra and Daredevil attacking Bullseye|link=Targeted (A!) ElektraDaredevilSHIELD.png|Nick Fury recruits Elektra and Daredevil|link=Targeted (A!) Targeted.png|"Targeted"|link=Targeted (A!) Reunited.png|The Avengers reuinited|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) BWCAvsBZ.png|Captain America and Black Widow vs Baron Zemo|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) HHvsA.png|Hawkeye and Hulk vs Abomination|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) FrozenQuinjet.png|Blizzard freezing a Quinjet|link=Rafael Sosi (A!) IceBeam.png|Blizzard firing his Ice Beam at Agent Roger and Agent Sosi|link=Rafael Sosi (A!) SosiResilientBlizzard.png|Agent Sosi shooting his Stark Resilient at Blizzard|link=Rafael Sosi (A!) SosiKickBlizzard.png|Agent Sosi kicking Blizzard|link=Rafael Sosi (A!) LeadingStrikeCombatSetupWhiplash.png|Captain America and Black Widow fight Whiplash|link=Whiplash (A!) WhippingBWCA.png|Whiplash cracking his whips against Captain America and Black Widow|link=Whiplash (A!) WhippingBW.png|Whiplash cracking his whips against Black Widow|link=Whiplash (A!) BWKicksAsS.png|Black Widow kicks Whiplash|link=Whiplash (A!) CDRayEvans.png|Crimson Dynamo shoots his ray at Agent Evans|link=Whiplash (A!) EvansEMPBlasterCD.png|Agent Evans shoots his EMP Blaster at Crimson Dynamo|link=Whiplash (A!) My Idol.png|Agent Coulson sending Captain America to investigate|link=Petrifying Touch (A!) Rooftop Battle.png|"S.H.I.E.L.D. Members, Assemble!"|link=Crimson (A!) DD Stunned.png|Daredevil getting stunned|link=Crimson (A!) Crimson Cowl vs Elektra.png|Elektra gets hurt|link=Crimson (A!) War Never Changes.png|Agent Roger defending Elektra|link=Crimson (A!) E+JvsCC.png|Agent Roger and Elektra vs Crimson Cowl|link=Crimson (A!) Welcome Simon!.png|Wonder Man is accepted into the Avengers|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) SHIELD gets the Call.png|S.H.I.E.L.D. gets Wonder Man's call.|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) Spell Over SHIELD.png|Enchantress casting a spell over Black Widow and Hawkeye.|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) They Shall Not Die!.png|"The Avengers shall not die!!!"|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) SHIELDVsA&C.png|Elektra, Agent Roger and Agent Sosi Vs Abomination and Constrictor|link=To The Moon and Back (A!) UNShowdown.png|UN Headquarters Showdown|link=To The Moon and Back (A!) 2TentaclesDown.png|Elektra cutting down 2 of Doc Ock's tentacles|link=To The Moon and Back (A!) Manual21Gun.png|Agent Roger shooting at Abomination|link=To The Moon and Back (A!) WonderManAvenger!.png|Wonder Man is officially an Avenger|link=The 10 World's Wonders (A!) WronglyAngry.png|"What is Bruce doing?!"|link=The 10 World's Wonders (A!) SHIELDCrossfire.png|"Oh c’mon that looked like “Crossfire”!"|link=Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (A!) CoulsonsTeam.png|link=Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (A!) UndergroundRights.png|Baron Zemo vs Mole Man|link=Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (A!) Mockingbird&ZemovsMoloids.png|Mockingbird and Baron Zemo vs the Moloids|link=Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (A!) AvengersRosterS1.png|The Avengers|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) BWVsES1.png|Black Widow vs Enchantress.|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) HvsCS1.png|Hawkeye vs Constrictor.|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) SHIELDS1.png|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) FinalShowdownS1.png|The Final Showdown!|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) 2012-05-21_2102-1-.png|Mockingbird captured|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) WarehouseBoomS1.png|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) AVENGERSASSEMBLES1.png|"Avengers... ASSEMBLE!!!!!"|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) Avengers.EMH.S01E16.Widows.Sting-CP.avi_snapshot_05.54_-2011.01.26_15.22.16-.jpg|"We will need some serious work at Hydra Base…"|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) 2uhlueu.jpg|Mockingbird vs Hydra Agents|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Tumblr_m2sq0geo7D1r6h499o7_500.jpg|Mockingbird vs Hydra Agents|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Mock2.jpg|Mockingbird vs Hydra Agents|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Widow'sBite.PNG|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) HE_1501.PNG|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) HawkeyeShootArrowEMH.png|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) BW_1802.PNG|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) 19_ep_21.png|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Scene_11.png|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Natasha.jpg|"You wait here, Romanoff. I’ll have to face those birds first on my own…"|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Tumblr_lu9jemtwmq1qeh64v.jpg|"Reaper…"|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Hawkeye_appearance.png|...who dodged the bullet.|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Hawkeye_talks_to_Black_Widow.png|"I’ll come back for you Natasha…"|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) Mock1.jpg|"I’m thankful that bullet didn’t hit you, Clint…"|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) AirForce.png|"You two, Air Force guys, welcome to the show"|link=Proud to Serve (A!) HETvADHEDW.png|Hawkeye and Thor vs Ares, Dark Hawkeye and Dark Widow.|link=The Call (A!) TeensandKang.png|Rick Jones, James Roger and Rafael Sosi with Kang, the Conqueror.|link=The Speed of Sound (A!) HydraWins.png|The Avengers fall unconscious.|link=Get Your Hexes Right! (A!) Black Widow S2 C28.png|Black Widow saving the Avengers.|link=Get Your Hexes Right! (A!) BW&HEvsF.png|"Who on Earth is Dell Rusk?!"|link=Revelations (A!) ShockingRevelation.png|Suddenly, Dark Hawkeye was knocked out by a tranquilizing dart.|link=Revelations (A!) JamesEnraged.png|"EVERYTHING BEHIND THIS S.H.I.E.L.D. THING IS WICKED!!! I THOUGHT WE WERE DOING GOOD, BUT NO. THEY ARE THE EVIL ONES; THEY ARE THE ONES WHO BOW DOWN AT LIES."|link=Revelations (A!) DisappointedAvengers.png|The four Avengers were followed by Elektra, leaving Fury alone with his two Agents.|link=Revelations (A!) FFScorpionFuryS.png|S.H.I.E.L.D. taking Scorpion into custody|link=Scorpio (A!) AFFBRBLokasenna.png|Avengers, Fantastic Four and Beta Ray Bill in Asgard|link=Lokasenna (A!) HEBPVvsD.png|Hawkeye, Black Panther and Volstagg vs the Destroyer|link=Lokasenna (A!) BWHTHvsServoguards.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) BattleForAsgard.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) IMG_2018.PNG|Black Panther, Hawkeye and Sif|link=Lokasenna (A!) S1E26-1-.png|"You are always welcome to this Realm, and you will have Asgard's help any time you need it."|link=Lokasenna (A!) 17_ep_27.png|"Hey hey hey, no big guys fight"|link=A Doom With A View (A!) 381963_246838002040251_141635639227155_770918_1340603792_n.jpg|"Flame on!"|link=A Doom With A View (A!) 4f55090b40a04.jpg|"What is this trickery?!"|link=A Doom With A View (A!) DoomSurroundedADWAV.png|Dr. Doom surrounded|link=A Doom With A View (A!) Avengers_Earth's_Mightiest_Heroes_(Animated_Series)_Season_2_1_Screenshot.JPG|The heroes against Dr. Doom|link=A Doom With A View (A!) BatrocVsCaptRogers.png|Batroc the Leaper vs Captain Rogers|link=S.H.I.E.L.D.ed (A!) CptRogersVsBatroc.png|Captain Steve Rogers vs Batroc the Leaper|link=S.H.I.E.L.D.ed (A!) ProjectInsight.png|Project: Insight|link=S.H.I.E.L.D.ed (A!) FalconSavesSitwell.png|Falcon saves Jasper Sitwell|link=Birds of a Feather (A!) CapturedbySTRIKE.png|Steve, Tasha and Sam surrounded by S.T.R.I.K.E. and Hydra|link=Birds of a Feather (A!) FuryLives.png|"Why did you take so long?"|link=Birds of a Feather (A!) EvansCarterVsShafferSosiRumlow.png|Tanner Evans and Agent 13 vs Rebecca Shaffer, Rafael Sosi and Brock Rumlow|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) HawkeyevsHammerMockingbirdvsBowmanonAlpha.png|Hawkeye and Mockingbird vs Hydra Four|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) FalconvsMilitant&TacticalForceonBravo.png|Falcon vs Hydra Four|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) FalconvsWinterSoldieronCharlie.png|Falcon vs Winter Soldier|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) WinterSoldierTearsFalconWingOff.png|Winter Soldier vs Falcon|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) FalconvsRumlow.png|Falcon vs Brock Rumlow|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) Winter_Soldier_WIS.PNG|Winter Soldier vs Captain America|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) CptAmericavsWinterSoldieronCharlie.png|Winter Soldier vs Captain America|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) HeroesPartWaysWIS.png|"When do we start?"|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) VenomBreakIntoBBDSP.png|Venom breaks into the Baxter Building SpideyVsVenomBBDSP.png|Spider-Man vs Venom Barbara_-Bobbi-_Morse.png|Bobbi Morse flying over the Sahara Desert Bobbi_Morse_losing_control_of_her_vehicle.png|Bobbi Morse losing control of her Quinjet Category:Galleries